


Argument

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Sebastian have a heated fight, which turns into an even hotter making up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ilikelookingatnakedmen on tumblr

“He almost killed that girl! He’s out of control, and I won’t stand by when the next one may not be as lucky.”

Fenris stopped him from leaving the mansion, grabbing Sebastian’s arm. “I don’t care for Anders, but dragging the templars to him will only involve Hawke - you know it will.”

Sebastian shrugged him off. “And what of it? She should not allow this.”

“So you will punish her?”

“Are you so afraid of disagreement? Hawke should be worrying about Kirkwall, she’s Champion now. Or is that just a vacant title?”

Fenris banged the door next to Sebastian. “Hawke is my friend, but she has earned it, she has earned everything. Have you forgotten what she did for you?”

“I have not forgotten, and nor should I spend my life in servitude in thanks, that’s not how it works, Fenris.” Sebastian moved away from the wall, pushing into Fenris and making him back away a few steps.

“So you’re saying I cannot tell the difference between being a slave and being a friend?”

“I’m saying I’m the only one here who seems prepared to do what’s _right_.”

_Stuck up, presumptuous-_ “Don’t you dare.” Fenris warned, tearing at him again and sending him stumbling towards a side room.

“Dare what? Defy Hawke? Anders? Who are you protecting?”

“Your stupidity will threaten Hawke-”

“Oh it’s stupidity is it? I have the words of the _Maker_ on my side, Fenris. Don’t get in the way.”

The Chantry made him cold - it was usually a polished, glimmering kind but an icy barrier all the same.

Fenris wanted to smash it.

The last few weeks had been wonderful. Stolen moments together, a bond discovered and nurtured, and now a stranger in front of him.

Sebastian moved to walk past and Fenris placed himself firmly in the way.

The frustrated sneer didn’t suit him, and didn’t do anything to deter Fenris.

Sebastian pushed Fenris out of the way but Fenris kicked at Sebastian’s shin, making him topple and bash himself against the wall.

He didn’t know Sebastian could _growl_.

Fenris wasn’t quite able to dodge when Sebastian rushed at him, and ended up trying to keep his balance as Sebastian turned on him again. He struck out and hit Sebastian in the jaw with the back of his hand, and Sebastian kicked his leg in a similar way he had done before.

Fenris wasn’t going down alone.

He grabbed Sebastian’s unarmoured shoulder and they both landed on their knees.

“This is ridiculous! You want to-”

Fenris kissed Sebastian, hard.

Sebastian pulled away. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Fenris scowled and kissed him again, biting Sebastian’s lip, wanting him to see, wanting him to _burn_ with something other than hate.

“Mmfh!” Sebastian grabbed Fenris’ hair and gripped it hard, pulling Fenris’s head right back.

Fenris groaned, looking up at the ceiling. “Give up this pursuit.”

“ _No_.”

Sebastian bit Fenris’ neck, beside the largest marking, making him cry out. The lyrium flared, and Fenris shoved Sebastian down onto his side.

“You’re Hawke’s little lover now, are you?”

“Drop it, you ungrateful, jealous-”

Sebastian yanked him close. “I am not jealous.” He kissed Fenris, hands fisted in the fabric of his tunic.

“Mmhh.” Fenris kissed back, hands going to Sebastian’s hair. He straddled him, wanting to pin him down, but Sebastian soon flipped them, pushing Fenris roughly onto his back.

“What are you afraid of?” He demanded, breathing ragged.

_Idiot, why can’t you see?_ “Hawke will turn on _you_!” He pinned his legs around Sebastian and grabbed him by the collar, panting.

Sebastian tried to wriggle free, rubbing his body against Fenris’, but it was half-hearted as the words were sinking in. “I am not afraid of that, Fenris. The Maker’s ha-”

Fenris stopped him with a kiss. He didn’t want to hear any more about the Maker. Not today. He rolled them and settled his weight on Sebastian, grinding against him. Sebastian gasped against the kiss and struggled Fenris’ tunic open, scratching blunt nails against his bare chest. Fenris moaned, trying to pin Sebastian’s wrists down, denied as the archer’s deft hands escaped him only to press against his skin, slide under fabric, and grope.

“Sebastian…” he hissed, the touch between his legs distracting but not unwelcome. Fenris peeled down his leggings as far as he could and reached down to undo Sebastian’s breeches. Sebastian’s skin was flushed, snug in his full set of armour.

He could stay like that. Fenris stroked him to hardness and watched him arch, watched the pretty blue eyes close in surrender. He let go and snapped open the belt pouch where he knew Sebastian usually kept a potion.

“Surely you’re not thinking of-”

“Riding you. Here. Now. Yes.”

Fenris slicked his hand and wrapped it around Sebastian’s cock again.

“Fenris!”

He used the remainder on himself, slipping two fingers in and biting his lip as he rubbed it around. Sebastian was staring with _that_ expression and he knew he wasn’t going anywhere now.

Fenris lowered himself onto Sebastian’s erection and groaned, Sebastian’s gloved hands gripping his hips. He put his palms on Sebastian’s chestplate and started moving, both of them gasping with pleasure.

Sebastian lifted his hips in a rhythmic movement that matched his at first, but soon gripped Fenris and started fucking in a more demanding way. Fenris groaned, sweat running down his thighs and seeping into the bunched fabric of his leggings. He pushed his hips down, guided by Sebastian’s hold, his heart pounding hard.

“Seb-hnnnnngh-st- _ahhhnh_.”

“Oh yes-” Sebastian gasped, his body trembling as he sought release.

Fenris threw his head back and rasped in the air that he needed, his breathing loud and his cries louder.

Sebastian cried out and clutched Fenris hard as he came inside him, moaning his name. He stilled and flattened against the floor again, completely overwhelmed. Fenris lifted his hips and let Sebastian’s cock slip out before resting his weight back down on him. He took himself in hand and started pumping his cock, desperate for his own pleasure. Sebastian looked up at him, mouth open as he panted, lips flushed red. Fenris leaned forward, the one thing that he wanted almost there, almost there-

“Augh! _Ngh-_ ” He came over Sebastian, splatters of come hitting the pristine armour, the butter-soft leather. He panted, unable to do anything but shiver half-naked on Sebastian’s lap.

Sebastian sat up slowly, bringing him close and kissing his face.

“Oh… wow.”

“Yes indeed.” Sebastian whispered.

Fenris took a deep breath and sighed it out, trying to get his bearings back. He cupped Sebastian’s cheek and kissed him, gently. “Bed?”

“It’s not even noon.”

“Even better.” Fenris said. “We have a whole day to work things out with each other.”


End file.
